


Sweet Move

by Lilycarroll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's porn. “Good boy, Derek says."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Move

“Good boy,” Derek says.

"I'm?" Stiles smiles.

“Oh god, yeah,” Derek whimpers.

 

 

My [Tumblr ](http://houseofdead.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my bad, bad English.


End file.
